


Zombiestuck

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people, not all knowing each other, carry on there every day lives. Some know more than others. Until one day, a virus brakes out, not knowing of its presents. The 'friends' notice differences in there lives, power outages, strange news reports of people coming back to life. The friends try to get in contact with each other, trying to hope for the best of themselves and others. Weird twists and sick turns, trouble the friends on there journey for safety. Running into relationships, deep secrets, and gangs. Will they make it? will everyone be able to unfold the secrets behind the screens, will they be able to defend themselves and make rigorous sacrifices?<br/>only time will tell.<br/>Zombiestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombiestuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many to come 'Zombiestuck'! i really hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions on anything, please message me!  
> Feedback is appreciated! c:  
> BTW i know i spelled 'sollux' wrong, forgive me~

It is quiet, dark, only noise was slow creaking of the wooden floors in karkat's house. Karkat shifted in his blankets, he layed staring at the ceiling, he felt, odd.Like there was something that he was suppose be doing. His attention drifted to his alarm clock, that was hanging on 5:59. He closed his eyes, being thankful for the comfort of his bed being, ALOT nicer than it was trying to sleep in the first place.

Beep Beep Beep. Karkat grunted and hit his hand on the snooze button, so the blinking of the numbers flickered.He squinted at them.  
Karkat Vantas lives with his roomy Sollux Captor, there like friend-enemies. Karkat Vantas is 16, he is going back to school today, he was suspended for getting in a fight with a student.He has a part-time job at a coffee shop down the street.

Karkat lets his eyes slip back down, he lays there, not sleeping, but listening. He hears foot steps dragging on the floor, he doesn't give a shit, simply because he doesn't give a shit about anything.  
He hears his door crack open, the slow creaking annoys him. He pulls his blanket over his head ignoring the noise. Its still dark out since its only 5 in the morning.He feels a hand on his shoulder, he shudders at how warm it is, but its stiff.

"Wake up kk, you gotta get ready for thcool" The lispy voice says tiredly, karkat swings his attention to the slender boy in front of him. Sollux is tall, skinny to the bone, and has shaggy dark brown hair. Karkat turns his attention roughly back into bed.

"No, you thaid you weren't going to do this, get up, karkat, karkat are you lithening to me?" Sollux's voice was firm, but soft, it made karkat feel angry though he was being nice.

"UHggggg i don't wanna get up Sollux, its like so fucking early, you set my clock early you asshole" Karkat snapped at him, Sollux chuckled and draped his arms around karkat. Karkat liked the feeling of being held, his parents died when he was 7 and they gave him all the money, he would get control of it when he turned 18. So his uncle paid for karkats apartment, then he disappeared. Karkat sighed and gave in to the pleading of his friend.

"Hehe" Sullox chuckled lowly, karkat sat up and gave Sollux a dirty look, a normal good-fucking-morning face. Karkat sat up and Sollux left the room. Karkat took off his street clothes he slept in and walked to his closet. He stood there for a second, looking at the dull colors, he finally reached for a simple black t-shirt, gray hoodie, black boxers, and white ankle socks. He carried his clothes to the bathroom. He dropped the clothing into the sink and started the shower. 

Beep Beep Beep, the alarm clock went, karkat scared the shit out of himself. He remembered that he never turned off the alarm fully. He ran turned it off and jumped into the warm shower. The water splashing against his black hair, he white body shivered at the temperature differences of cold and hot. He put some shitty brand of shampoo and conditioner in his hair, he scrubbed until he was sure his scalp would bleed. Karkat had ticks before, sollux had to take him to the hospital because it was so bad, but hes been taking better care of himself. Karkat was a only child, or what he was told, he never knew his parents...

He paused at the thought of having a family, his mother being a florist, and his had being a car engineer. But he never thought of having a brother or sister. But all he can think of his parents..in that terrible car crash.. mangled..The thought brought goose bumps down his back, sending him back to reality.

" ahh fuck.." He mumbled under his breath, he made sure all of the soap was out of his hair, when he was sure it was he stepped out and wrapped a beat up yellow towel around his waist and one in his hair to dry. He shook the towel on hiss head and threw it to the side.He took a comb and started to brush his hair while slipping off his towel around hi waist.He pulled his boxers up with one hand. He put the brush down and pulled up his dark red jeans. Karkat was a very impatient short tempered, hard headed person. He didn't like rushing, it made his head hurt.He got ready and walked down stairs, he smelled bacon and other things.

" Morning kk" Sollux said over his shoulder, karkat nodded and sat down on a chair in the small kitchen. Sollux smiled and walked to his cranky friend with a plate of food. Bacon, eggs and toast with the strawberry jam. Karkat tried to look like he wasn't starving, he failed and started to stuff his face. Sollux smiled and turned into the front room, karkat turned in his chair to look at the Tv in the front room. Sollux flipped through channels.looking for something interesting to watch, he skipped to the news and flipped past it.

"Hey go back to that i wanna know the weather today" karkat said from the kitchen , sollux turned his head to karkat and back to the Tv and flipped back to the news.

" There has been 3 reports of strange behavior in the local park. People have been complaining about them grabbing birds and eating them, its very disturbing for the public. Next up toda-" Sollux turned off the Tv and shook his head.

"Bath salts man." Sollux said looking at karkat, karkat laughed and finished eating. Sollux sat across from the table and kept smiling and karkat.

"Can i fucking help you?" Asked karkat cheeks full, leaning over the table to eat the last of the bacon. Sollux smiles and took the dish from karkat, putting it into the sink and washing it.

Karkat looked at the clock and realized he had a hour left before school. He sighed and grabbed his book bag and started out the door.

"I'm going to go to work real quick and check up on stuff okay?" Karkat said to sollux, sollux turned around with a smirk.

"Are you athking me or telling me what your doing kk?" Sollux asked karkat, karkat wrinkled his nose and smirked, "Fuck you" karkat replied and walked out the door.

Karkat doesn't like the sun light, it bothers him, he thinks there is no real purpose to the sun other than for light. He sighs and pulls his back-pack on hos shoulders and continues to walk, he notices a couple of people here and there with 'The end is near' poster on there body's, one of them asked karkat what would be the last thing he would do before he died, karkat just ignored it and walked on. He wondered if these occurrences were by the hand of drugs, or maybe the people just were pulling a serious prank on the government. Eating birds, what the fuck, thought karkat. Karkat saw his store and walked into it, it was empty, the yellow and orange sunset peering through it, he dropped his stuff on a chair and walked behind the counter, he looked at the empty store, he knew the manager was suppose to be here, she was going to be in deep shit if when the boss finds out.

"Hello?" Karkat called out, he herd a faint echo from the store, he slowly walked around the counter and looked around the cabinets. He herd a faint noise from the utility closet, he slowly tip toed towards the closet and put his hand out to the handle, he slowly turned the knob and opened to door. A girl with a white apron, a white V- neck shirt and red short shorts is pushing switches inside of a tin box hooked up to the wall. She turned hands on her hips and smiled softly, her black silky hair in a pony tail swooshed around at her movement.

"Oh hello karkat, i was just fixing the cable box, the transformer blew and none of the power is working" She said, she fixed her name tag so it was noticeable,

Aradia Megido the name tag read, Aradia has been working at the coffee shop for 3 months, shes a great manager. She is 2 years older than karkat, and shes turning 19 in just 3 weeks. Aradia started to wipe the counters with a small white tattered rag and looked up at karkat occasionally. Karkat sat in the small bowl chair by the counter and looked at her.

"Is there something you would like to say karkat?" Aradia asked moving cups up and wiping where they sat, karkat leaned his face in his hand and looked at her.

"I don't know I guess i'm just still tired from last night.." Karkat trailed off and grabs the tv remote, Aradia nods and points out the batteries aren't in the remote, karkat sighs and stands on the counter to turn the tv on. Aradia scoffs at him and wipes where his feet have been. He chuckles and turns his attention to the Tv.

"Hello, this is Terezi pryrope, im coming live from the care for kids hospital in down town Chicago, as you can see there is alot of traffic today as usual, but the strange thing happening that isn't very usual. I'm here with the down town drug market manager John Egbert, do you mind telling us what happened that is so un- normal?" Karkat sighed and looked at the short slender women, she had small red glasses, thick short black hair, and red wood eyes. Karkat looked at that woman, he had seen her at gas stations with her camera crew and there van, she always looks so cold, she spotted karkat looking at her one time and she smiles, like she was going to question him to death.

"Yea, hello i'm John Egbert, uh, there was a tall man with short red hair and he was all sick looking, and he asked me for some cigarettes, i needed his ID, but he kept giving me junk like receipts and junk mail.. At first i thought he was drunk, then i saw him go outside and throw up some red liquid,I then realized it was blood.I saw him walk away after that, i was too scared to follow him" Karkat looked up at the Tv again, he saw the john kid, his hair was black and scruffy, he had bright blue eyes, a white apron and a blue T-shirt. Karkat sighed and turned off the tv.

"Crazy stuff huh?" Aradia asked, karkat nodded and got up looking at his watch.He quickly stood up nodding, fuck, karkat has to meet a close friend at the store.


	2. Life is beautiful

Gamzee sat up, ruffling his soft curly black locks of hair. He stretched and sat on the edge of his bed, he feels like he forgot something, but his head is to fuzzy from last night, so he stands up and walks to the bathroom. He looked quietly in the mirror as he examined his smeared face paint, he smiled and made weird faces at himself, he stood straight up and looked at his full body reflection, he flexed a couple times only to see a couple of scratches on his arms, he frowned, Gamzee got in a bar fight last night, it wasn't very pretty, especially when he went out of control and almost killed the fucker. Gamzee turned on the shower and walked over to a pile of clothes on his floor, he stopped and rubbed his chin with his hand before kneeling down to pick up a black pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and boxers. He walked back over to the bathroom and striped himself of his dirty street clothes, man, he just got that new shirt from tavros and now its all covered in dried blood and dirt. Gamzee sighed and got into the shower, he felt the water slowly escalate to warmer temperateness and let his sore body soak in it, he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall as the water bounced off his face. He felt sick to his stomach, he thought of tavros all the time, all he could think about is him, what hes doing, if he thinks about you. Gamzee never found himself to be the one people think about before they go to bed, Gamzee smiles at the thought of tavros sitting in his bed, snuggling with his pillow, smiling that smile that makes gamzees heart stop and refuses to let him breathe, and thinking of Gamzee all night. Gamzee could just here that soft and stuttering voice right now, and oh did it make his heart melt.

Bzz, Bzz. Gamzee almost had a heart attack when he herd that sound of his phone. He put his hand out of the shower curtain and grabbed his dirty pants and pulled his phone out.

hey fuckass, where are you?, I'm at the store, Walmart, get your ass over here now, i'm going to be late and i can't get in trouble again, sollux will beat my fucking ass..

Gamzee dropped his phone, he forgot to do something important again,Fuck, Gamzee though quickly, he put some axe shampoo and conditioner in his hair. He quickly scrubbed and got some soap in his eyes, he swore at himself and grabbed a towel to wipe it out of his eyes. Gamzee finished cleaning his hair and got out of the shower, he looked down at the black ripped towel beneath his feet, he smiled and looked at the foggy mirror. He wanted to write something, or draw something that is, he slipped into his boxers and walked up to the mirror. He wiped off some fog and looked at his reflection, it made him feel weird, seeing his naked face, with the 3 little scars across his face. He ignored it and slipped into his jeans and t-shirt and walked into his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and put it in his back pocket and walked back into the bathroom. He took his cologne and sprayed it on his neck and chest, he wafted the heavenly smell and smiled, he grabbed a brush and brushed his hair swiftly. He grabbed his clown face pain and thought of putting it on, he quickly put some on, carefully trying not to get any paint on his lip piercing, last time he got it on his lip piercing and it stuck there, it was a bitch to get off because it hurt, but he still did it. Gamzee walked into his room to grab some ankle socks, he didn't like wearing long socks because his feet felt, motherfucking trapped in cloth all the time.

"Woof!", Gamzee herd his beloved dog say from the stairs, he herd the door creak open and then herd this dogs nails scrape on the floor as they ran into his room.

"He he hey there my motherfucking fluffy friend" Gamzee said kneeling down for his dog miracle to lick his face. He had miracle for a long long time, miracle is a full grown border collie dog, he is white with some black and brown spots on his face and all on his back, he fluffy brown tail has white on the tips, and his eyes are a light blue. Gamzee smiles at miracle, in whom he found one late night in a box at the end of a busy street, Gamzee was with karkat and karkat was only 12 at the time, so when you find a box with a puppy in it, your going to hear a 'Can i keep it?!' but sadly, karkat wasn't into animals, other than fish. So miracle went home with Gamzee that night.

"Woof woof!" Miracle barked more, Gamzee buried his face into miracles face and laughed, miracle licked gamzee's hand as he pushed miracle away. Gamzee laughed and walked down stairs with miracle by his side. Man, Gamzee loves miracle, more than anything, well other than tavros. Gamzee turns on the TV and walks into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. Miracle sat on the floor straight up looking at Gamzee making some food, Gamzee pulled out a bag of dog food from the pantry and poured it into a purple cereal bowl, Gamzee put the bowl on the floor for his miraculous friend to eat. Miracle dug his face into the bowl of food and ate. Gamzee smiled and pulled a bottle of faygo out and gave some of that to miracle, he wasn't sure if he could drink it, but after all these years, the guy can't get enough of it!. Gamzee grabbed his left overs from last night and slumped onto the couch and watched the news. Weather, sports, baking, traffic, but then a report catches his eye. Miracle jumped onto the couch with Gamzee, some faygo dripping off of his chin. Gamzee sees a girl reporter 'Terezi' talk about an attack in a small store in down town, about some guy throwing up blood. Gamzee shook his head and looked at miracle, who barked at the TV. Gamzee smiled, petting miracles head.

"Bark is motherfucking right bro" Gamzee said sitting up, he walked to the door and grabbed his black hoodie,he didn't need to grab a leash for miracle, because he was a walker and Gamzee didn't think a cute friendly motherfucker like miracle, would need a leash anyways.  
Miracle barked happily at the thought of going on a walk with Gamzee, miracle loved walks especially in the morning, the morning dew on the grass and crickets hopping everywhere chirping to give away there location. Gamzee opened the door and miracle gladly walked beside him, walking down the steps and opening a small black gate in front of your apartment. Gamzee lived in a small apartment that just looked like a small but tall house, it was the suburb of Chicago, so everything was really bad around here, Gamzee liked it having a dog with him to protect him, even though he is more than capable of protecting himself.

"Woof woof!" Miracle barked again running through the tall grass around the fences of houses, Gamzee laughed, miracle ran around him barking and jumping. Gamzee smiled and looked at the sky, the light blue, the beautiful white clouds,he closed his eyes, the wind blowing through his hair, it was so beautiful, life is beautiful. He opened his eyes,   
He still had to meet up with karkat.


	3. Pitch black

Tavros stood up looking in the mirror, his mow hawk a creamy brown, with his hazel eyes focused on his reflection, he lifted his hand and moved his hair around, he turned his head and looked at both sides of his head. He added some more eye liner, and fixed his shirt, a nice saggy orange holster shirt, it at times fell off his shoulder revealing his undershirt strap. He sighed frustratingly, he was suppose to see jade and roxy. Tavros pulled up his gray skinny jeans, he turned and put his hands to his hips, looking at the bottom of his feet, his white ankle socks turned to there sides. He smirked when he saw a small glitter sticker at the bottom of his sock. He knelt down and pealed it off, he walked back into his bedroom and layed on his back on his bed. He saw the sticker belonged on a scrapbook that he made in the 8th grade, he smiled at the thought, 8th grade, man that was a long time ago. Tavros is 20, he loved blogging and talking to his friends online, he was distant from them and couldn't visit his friends alot, he really missed them and no computer screen could keep them apart. He would kill for them, tavros stood up after looking at the sticker and looked for the scrap book, that was neatly placed next to his laptop on his wood desk. He picked it up and looked at the cover, running his fingers over the sloppy glitter designs. He smiled at the picture of all of his friends on the front cover. He lifted the cover to the first page, it had the description, it was Gamzee and him at the zoo in Indiana. The next picture was Gamzee looking at the lake in Indiana dunes. He looked through more pictures of them and his friends and came across the most recent one that was taken 3 months ago. A picture of Gamzee with his black hoodie, leaning on a wodden post next to navy pear. Tavros smiled and looked at the description ' Love you' and his heart felt itself in a tight knot. Tavros missed Gamzee all the time, he wants to move back to Chicago but he can't afford it. Gamzee offered tavros to stay with him, but he rejected him, tavros feels regret pierce through him like a knife in his side. He sighs and gets out of bed and walks down stairs, tavros walked into his kitchen, and the wood floors made it difficult to walk about because they were so darn cold!. Michigan is freezing, and tavros' heat wasn't working. Tavros opened his refrigerator and the light didn't turn on.

"Damn it.." He muttered under his breath, he walked over the the TV and tried to turn it on." great" He said letting his hands smack his thighs.He walked behind the stair case and opened his cable box, he looked for the switch that needed to be pulled. Huh that's odd, tavros thought to himself, none of the switches were out, the power was just out eternally. Tavros puckered his lip and narrowed his eye browns in confusion. He sighed and walked back into the front room, he pulled on his black hoodie, orange converses and a scarf. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Someone asked over the other line, tavros paused looking out the window to see a person running across the street and hopping a fence.Tavros slowly pulled his face back looking confused.

"Yea, um Roxy, is your power out?" Tavros asked and walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge again, he sighed in frustration, great the milk is going to get spoiled, might as well leave the door closed as long as he can so the food stays fresh. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Y-yea lemme see if i can check my cable majiger" Roxy said pulling the phone from her face and opening her cable box, tavros herd her swear a couple times and the box slam shut. " sorry tavy, i liek, tried to push some fucking switches but..but thay and workin" Roxy answered, tavros sighs and walked to his front door.

"Alright roxy, i'm on my way to the mall, lets see if there is heat and food there okay?" Tavros says closing his front door and walking on the sidewalk. He saw a man run and grab a women then run away "Stay safe." He added before he hung up.

Tavros felt nervous, nervous if there were going to be alot of people at the mall wanting an explanation about all of this mess.Tavros picked up his phone and called someone else.

""Hell-motherfucking-o" Tavros herd from the other line, he smiled, he pulled the scarf up a bit higher as he blushed walking across the street.

"Hey gamz" Tavros greets, he hears a quiet gasp and then a deep giggle, his giggle made tavros' body feel completely warm, like he could just take off his coat and scarf and run around. But he wouldn't do that, ever.

"Tavros! hey! how is my favorite motherfucker doing! hows Michigan? is it cold as fuck?, man i told you it was gon to me cold. And what about visitin this lonely motherfucker some time huh? i miss you bro" Tavros isn't surprised at the greeting, tavros is pretty much Gamzees pride and joy.

"I miss you too bro, and yea its very cold here, i'm suprised its not snowing right now, but there is ice and a a sign of a hail storm maybe.." Tavros got lost in his thoughts, he was looking across the street to see floods of cars in the parking lot, and he sighs.

" aw, bro that really motherfucking sucks..wish i was there man" Gamzee said breaking the silence, tavros nodded and crossed the street. Tavros sighed as he approached closer to the door  
"I wish you were here too..Hey Gamzee has uh, your power been out at all?" Tavros asked moving his head around to peak inside of the mall, it had many people inside it, which obviously didn't surprise tavros since there were a shit load of cars. Tavros stepped inside and looked around, there were people sitting down, some wrapped in blankets leaning on walls, and some even sleeping on the floor.

"My power?, nhaw bro its been motherfuckin workin just fine" Gamzee said , tavros herd a bark or 2 in the background, he knew it was miracle. Man, haven't seen miracle since he was a puppy, tavros really misses his friends in Chicago, he knows its not even very long drive, but its money that he can't afford at the time.

"Gamzee i have to go i have to call Roxy to see if she is at the mall, i'll give you a call stay safe-" Tavros said looking for Roxy over the crowd.

"Okay bro bye I lo-" Gamzee cut off, tavros hung up too quick, tavros quickly dialed Roxys number and called.

"Hey tav," Roxy says, half sober. Tavros sighs in relief that shes okay.

"Roxy, where are you? its pitch black in here," Tavros says almost relaxed, roxy makes a coughing noise.

"I'm in liekk..this room in the mall..I can't see tav, i just know that i'm in a video store" Roxy said, tavros sighed, he hung up but he didn't know exactly where that was, but he'll try to find it.


	4. Friends forever!

Nepeta lejion has been Terezi's best friend for god knows how many years, Nepeta is 18 and Terezi is 19. Nepeta always felt like a little sister to Terezi, but nothing like her relation ship with Equius, Equius was always sort of a fatherly figure, he protected Nepeta under all costs. It was nice when she was in high school and he would always have her back. But that's not the case anymore. Terezi smiles at the camera.

" Its pretty cold today folks down here in Chicago, and to the looks of it Michigan is taking it head first! there is a sign of snow fall and a hail storm, followed by some ruff ice over there!. I'm Terezi pryrope, and have a WONDERFUL day!."

"And cut. That was excellent Terezi." Equius said putting down the large camera, yup, Equius is the camera man for the morning fox news, Nepeta doesn't work there, she just hangs around with her friends. She doesn't get to be in front of the camera either, but Nepeta always sticks with Terezi, best friends forever!. They even have matching necklaces!. Equius likes to hide his necklace that Nepeta made for him in his pocket.

"That was perfectible Tz!" Nepeta says hopping off of the back of the news truck and hugging Terezi, Terezi smiled and squeezed her. Equius loaded the camera into the back and some other equipment.

"Thanks, I think that the exit comment was a bit much do you think?" Terezi said turning her head and looking pouty, Nepeta smiled.

"Nope, the enthusiasm makes people know you mean it!" Nepeta said hopping around. Terezi smiled and high fived Nepeta. ""nailed it".

Nepeta had short black hair like Terezis, and deep emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long coat that had white fur inside it, and some dark blue skinny jeans to math with her blue snow boots.

""Guys where is my hat!" Nepeta squeaked looking in the front seat of the truck, Terezi pulled on her red coat and walked over to Nepeta.

"Terezi have you seeee-never mind, hey Equius have you seen my hat anywhere?" Nepeta asked, Equius smirked and leaned forward by the dash board. He opened the pouch and a long blue hat came out, Nepeta giggled.

"Hey, where is chuck?" Terezi asked walking to the front of the car reaching for something. Nepeta looked at her and giggled. Chuck was terezis golden retriever, he is big and fluffy, he has a red collar around his neck and a red bandanna covering it. Terezi pulled out a small red whistle, she stood there smiling, slowly spinning around. she lifted the whistle to her lips and blew.

There was clacking of nails, which brought a smile to terezis face. A large golden retriever ran full speed up to Terezi, and stopped dead in its path when it was in front of her. Terezi knelt down and scratched behind Chucks ears and rubbed her face in his. Equius wiped his forehead with his sleeve and sighed. Terezi bent down and rubbed her face in chucks. Nepeta smiled and hopped into the news truck.

"Are you guys ready?" Nepeta asked, Terezi and Equius nodded. Terezi hopped into the back and sat on the floor with a few large computers hanging on the sides of the walls. Terezi smiled and looked over at Equius who was getting into the drivers seat.

"Everyone buckle in." Equius ordered, Everyone buckled in, Terezi sat on a chair that was built into the floors, and she started going on the computers. 

The computers were hooked onto a bunch of different channels so Terezi and them can update a report faster and check for sites in the city that they could report on.  
Terezi opened up a folder on the computer and added the film from the camera into it, for editing purposes, that is. Nepeta stretched her arms and looked at Terezi.

"Whats the weather for today?, I didn't hear that part," 

"Eh, predicted hail storm, really cold. the usual." Terezi answered. Equius jumped and stopped the car fast, Nepeta flew forward and smacked her cheek on the dash board, Terezi fell forward and smacked her face on Nepeta's seat.

"Equius what the fuck!" Terezi shouted at him, Equius hadn't moved a muscle since the car stopped, Nepeta rubbed her cheek in pain and looked up at Equius, who was focused on the street. Nepeta hoisted herself up and looked out the window.

"What.." Nepeta mumbled. Chuck whimpered in the back seat and shook himself off.

"You okay boy?" Terezi asked worried, Chuck only licked her face in response. Terezi wasn't totally blind, but she needed something to guide her path most of the time, her senses were amazing, though.  
Equius stepped out of the car and looked through his thick black shades at the figure in the middle of the road. Nepeta leaned forward but Equius put a hand to her, to stop her.

"What is happening?" Terezi asked, concern written all over her face. She opened the back of the truck and chuck hopped out behind her. Equius looked at the man walking around in the street, there were no cars, no people really. The small houses that were tightly packed together, were silent. The mans ankle was twisted as he walked over to Equius.

"H-help me" the man spoke softly, Nepeta could hardly hear him, she saw his ankle and immidately sat away from the man. Terezi walked next to Equius and held her hands to her hips.

"What is wrong sir." Equius asked, the man was getting closer, desperately trying to form words as if he had never talked to a person before.

"H-help me" The man repeated, Terezis' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, Nepeta layed back and put her feet on the dash board, she lightly rubbed her cheek, ouchy, she thought. Nepeta looked out the window and got bored, she looked into the rear view mirror and tilted her head. 

"Sir I am going to ask again, what is wrong" Equius repeated, more concern written on his face as well. The man stumbled onto the truck, leaning on the hood. Equius quickly closed the door by Nepeta. 

"T-they took h-h-her" The man shakily stated, Terezi slowly puckered her lips as she backed up and opened the van door to grab a smaller hand- held camera.She turned it on and looked at the man. The man had a small orange coat on, a ragged beard, his eyes blood shot, brown pants and a puke green shirt.

"who took who?" Terezi asked slowly, almost comfortingly. The man quickly turned his head to her. Nepeta sat and watched occasionally, but she was loosing her attention to the mirror, there was someone walking, she could hear the footsteps...Where were they coming from? she thought.  
"T-they took her," the man repeated and slid off the hood to approach Terezi. Terezi stepped back and watched the man through the small screen on the hand held camera.  
"Sir, who took who, whats your name?" Terezi asked looking concerned, the man kept on trying to approach her, to grab her. Nepeta leaned forward obviously concerned that the footsteps were close, she couldn't see anyone, but she heard someone.  
"Umm, guys!." Nepeta said, but all she could hear was her own voice, it was so quiet in the van, the windows bulletproof so almost no sunlight peered through the tinted blackness.  
Nepeta heard something, it was, so close. She suddenly felt cold rush over her, goosebumps spreading like a virus.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to back away," Equius said with urgency in his voice. He was already nervous about leaving Nepeta in the van. When Nepeta was 16 Equius would take her driving at a graveyard, it was empty and everyone there was dead anyways. The man looked at Nepeta, through the windows. Equius decided he had enough of this mans shananagins and shoved him away from the car  
"Get back in the van," Equius ordered Terezi, Terezi nodded and ran to the back chuck following behind her and jumped in. They closed the large doors and locked them, Equius didn't hesitate to get back in the van and closed the doors. The man looked up at them, Equius turned the van on.  
"No," The man whispered stumbling to his feet, he dragged himself to Equius' window, "Let me in," The man whimpered. Equius was busy trying to turn on the egnishion. "Let me in!" The man cried desperately, slamming his palm on the window, sobbing. Equius drove away, without a second thought. Terezi and nepeta looked out the window, seeing the man try to stumble after them, he fell into the road. Almost willing, not trying to sit up. Nepeta pulled her head back and looked at Equius, she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew if she could, she would most definitely see fear.


	5. Not nice to stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are a bit shorter than others! these are only the introducing of characters! the real story will start shortly and will be longer ^-^  
> Thanks so much for reading <3!

Eridan Ampora was a low tempered man, which is why he is pouting on the fact the mall is out of power. Him and his 10 year old little sister Feferi wonder helplessly around the mall.  
"Hey Eridan! can we go swimmin!" she squeaked, her long curly locks bouncing around in her face, covering her dark colored glasses. Feferi had eye problems, so she had to wear massive thick glasses. She had pale skin, with pretty looking tan freckles. Eridan scoffed and looked down at her.  
"What?" He asked, his 'w's having a bit emphasis. He held her hand tight, afraid the sea of people would was her away.  
"The fountain! remember we always put our feet in there!" Feferi jumped around, holding her brothers hand tightly, he lifted his arm as she twirled around,her dress swaying around her knees, and he giggled.  
"Oh yea, I remember," Eridan said smiling down at her. He tucked up her pink scarf and pulled up her jacket up.  
"Hey, keep this on okay? its cold out, and in," Eridan added before walking over to the large fountain. She sat down and looked at all the tall people. Eridan ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, with a light purple highlights through the middle.  
"Eridan," Feferi said slowly, Eridan was zoned out, looking at the ceiling. Feferi gripped Eridan's sleeve and tugged a little, Eridan looked down at her annoyed.  
"What?" he asked irritated. Feferi was staring at someone on the other side of the fountain, Eridan tugged her scarf lightly. "Its not nice to stare,"  
"Eridan..."  
The man on the other side of the fountain leaned over the fountain, his mouth was moving in odd ways, almost like he was praying. Eridan stared at the man unsure of what he would do.  
"Brother! hes bleeding!" Feferi squeaked. Eridan stood up and slowly circled the fountain to the man. Eridan took a sharp breath and put a hand out to touch the mans shoulder.  
"Sir?" Eridan asked softly, a few people turned to see what was going on, or, what was about to happen.  
The man turned his head, his teeth showing like a rabid animal. He hissed   
"Whoa!" Eridan shouted when the man pushed him. Feferi screamed for help. People swarmed around like ants, screaming and shouting, they were pushing and shoving other people out of the way to run. Eridan shouted and tried to shove the man away. The overly aggressive man was trying to bite him. Feferi looked around, for something to grab, she saw a plastic tray and threw it at the man.  
"Nooo! stop!" Feferi cried out, Eridan struggled with the dark lighting. Eridan grabbed the tray that hit the man and whacked him in the face with it, shoving him away. Eridan backed away panicking. The man shouted and started to stand up, blood and a disgusting swampy colored foam fell from his mouth.  
"Eridan are you okay!" Feferi screamed holding Eridan's face. Eridan and nodded and picked up Feferi, standing up.  
"Where are we going!" Feferi asked looking at the man before them, looking at them and screaming.  
"We need to get out of here," Eridan replied out of breath and sped walked off, people running everywhere. The man was screaming and looking around running at people and grabbing them.   
"He tried to fuckin bite me," He whispered trying to collect himself, Feferi holding tight to him. He looked down at her as he walked faster. He will do anything to protect Feferi. He started to run, run to a store where he can hide with her. He turned for a second, and in that second, he saw a man bite a woman's neck, ripping a large piece of flesh off. He turned back and ran as fast as he could. He pushed through people, Feferi keeping quiet and looking at all the people. People screaming, pushing and shoving, jumping across counters and grabbing stuff off the shelves. Eridan felt his heart pounding in his ears. Feferi buried her face in Eridan's shoulder and started to mutter things.  
"We are gunna be okay," She muttered into Eridan's shoulder, Eridan nodded and moved quickly past an escalator. "I'll protect you," She muttered and tightened her grip on Eridan's neck, hugging him tightly. His face turned a tinted pink. He loved his sister, she was an angel, a beautiful special princess. He would do anything to make her happy and safe. He saw a large store, it was a shoe store. He ran into it, only few people in it. He jumped up and grabbed the cage door, pulling it down. He ran into the back of the store, ignoring the people running across the doors and crying out behind him, they were nothing to him, just him and his sister. He opened a closet door, that had boxed everywhere. He looked around and closed the door. They would be safe here.


	6. I know we will

Roxy stumbled around in the darkness, tipsy and confused, but totally aware. Her black heels wobbling and clacking on the dark carpeted floor. She mumbles and keeps her hand on the shelves, holding precious disks.   
"Psstt," She whispered, she saw a man stumbling around, his face pale. "Hay pssttt, you wit the bag!" the man turned groaning from all the noise, his bag dangling on his shoulder. She walked over to him, her arms waving at h her sides. Her heels clacked loudly as she got to him, she lifted her phone for light.  
"Hey mista, you okay?" she asked, the mans nose was bleeding trickles. He looked at her, his eyes bloodshot, his eyebrows knitted together and he growled at her.   
"Whoaa," She said stepping back. He looked at her, he dropped down. One knee on the floor and other other leg open, he growled and made weird noises. Roxy backed up,  
"Holy shit," She said, shakily, the man jumped up and ran at her.  
"Oh shit!" She shouted and turned to run. Where the hell was jade?!  
"Jade! jadey!" Roxy shouted, running to the entrance of he store and tripped around. The man turned a corner and slammed into a shelf, knocking over movies. She screamed and ran out of the store.   
"Jade where are you!" Roxy shouted. She turned for a moment to see the man running at her, she jumped up and grabbed the hanging cage doors, she pulled them down and backed up. The mans eyes were pink now, blood falling from them,he was very sick. The blood was crimson red. He shook the cage screaming, she backed away and started to run, run and never look back. She saw no one was around on this level of the mall, she was only about 2 floors up. She heard faint screaming everywhere, aside from the mans growls. She kept running, she ran into a store and looked back, she bumped into someone and fell on her ass.  
"Whoa there!" A squeaky voice said and giggled. Roxy looked up, to see a girl with long black hair and a blue coat.   
"Jade!" Roxy said and stood up, "We gotta go," she said hauling jade out of the book store, fuck books, she thought. Jade let herself be dragged and looked at her friend confused.  
"Why? i was looking at the books! i was going to buy one too!" She said and tried to stop herself from being dragged, "Roxy," Jade says.  
"There's somthin seriously goin on in here, we need to go,"  
"Roxy,"  
"This guy tried ta attack me, but i got fucken ninja reflexes so i ran and dogged shit," She said hauling her friend across stores and past running people.   
"Roxy,"  
"So we need to get Dave and rose, and get the fuck outta here," Roxy said and ignored her friend.  
"Holy fucking shit Roxy!" Jade said and pulled her arm away. Roxy looked at Jade confused and annoyed. "Listen to yourself, your drunk," She said and grabbed Roxy's arm.   
"Listen to me Jade, somethin terribly wrong is goin' down in the mall, we need to get out right now," Roxy explained softly, her white shirt hanging over her shoulder. Jade nodded her head and pulled Roxy's sleeve up.  
"You done?" Jade asked and looked at Roxy, Roxy grit her teeth and looked at Jade impatiently.  
"Yes i'm done, But i'm sayin' the truth, a guy tried to fuckin' bite me," Roxy protested and let Jade walk her to the escolaters that weren't working.  
"Where were you Roxy? you were suppose to be with me and wait for Tavros, but you wondered off and now hes probably looking everywhere for us," Jade explained softly, walking down the escolaters. Jade was 22, she had long black hair,pale skin (Who can get a tan in Michigan anyways?) and emerald green eyes. Roxy sighed.   
"I was at the video store," She said and looked at some people stumbling around, mumbling. She had a bad feeling in her gut that something bad happened to Tavros, poor baby. Roxy and Jade adored Tavros, he was a fucking sweet heart, and he was gay so he was really supportive. One time he went over to Jade and Roxy's place and watched my sisters keeper when it was there time of the month, they ate ice cream and cried together. It was awesome.   
"Uh huh, and I shouldn't ask why you were there because I'm sure you don't know yourself." Jade huffed and walked past some coughing people. Damn, what was this girls problem, thought Roxy. Jade took it in her own hands to find Tavros.  
"Excuse me sir," Jade said walking up to a man with greenish blue hair and headphones wrapped around his neck. "Were trying to find out friend, about yae high and a brown mow hawk," Jade said, the man wasn't looking at her. Jade stood there awkwardly.  
"Hay, shes talkin' to you," Roxy said and pushes his shoulder,   
"Roxy!"  
"What? hes not answering ya question," The man turned around, his eyes pink. Roxy stepped back and pulled Jade away. "Fuck," She mumbled,  
"Uhh.." Jade said and looked at Roxy, "What?" She asked. Roxy noticed a few other people with the same eye problem look at them. Roxy looked around annoyed, these fuckin people man, she thought.  
"Jade we need to find Tavros and all them,"   
"But-"  
Roxy looked at Jade, "Right fucking now," She mumbled. Jade nodded and looked at the people. What was happening, thought Roxy. Roxy pulled Jade across the people, which some lazily opened their arms to grab them and missed. One of the peoples noses started to bleed and they growled.   
"O-oh my g-"  
"Don't look at them," Roxy said and walked past some of the sick people. Jade looked at them worried. Roxy pulled out her phone, and dialed Tavros' number, no service.   
"Fuck," Roxy growled, Jade flinched when she heard a gunshot. Some people turned their heads in the noises direction.  
"What was that," Roxy asked, looking around concentrated, her short blonde hair bouncing when she looks around, holding jades arm tightly.  
"Gunshot," Jade reported, Roxy looked around, she saw a man walking around, faster than anyone else.   
"Hey!" Roxy called out, the man from a distance turned his head. He had thick black sunglasses and a red hoodie, that was noticeable.  
"Roxy!" The voice called out, echoing through the mall, Roxy put a thumbs up and he ran over to her. "Thank god i thought you guys left us here," the boy huffed. Roxy shook her head.  
"Wheres rose," Roxy asked seriously. Dave looked up at her, he wiped his mouth and looked to the side then back at her,   
"She ran off," Dave said, Roxy clutched a fist and grabbed Dave's shirt,   
"The hell do you mean she ran off?"  
"Roxy," Jade said softly  
Roxy looked at Dave in the eyes, anger filled hers. Rose was her daughter, Roxy is 30, her 13 year old daughter ran off in a mall full of sick people that are hostile.   
"She was stickin with me then she just ran off, said shes gunna look for you," Dave said calmly, "She'll be fine, don't worry. We'll find her." He said. Roxy lightened her grip, Dave was only 15, he doesn't know what its like to be a parent. Roxy let go of him and looked down at te gun in his hand.  
"Where'd you get that," Roxy asked, the tension dimming down. Dave looked down at the small pistol in his hand.   
"Theres a gun store on the first floor, they sell some decent guns and knifes, and some other good shit," He said simply, handing her the pistol. Roxy didn't know how to use a gun, but this seemed simple enough. She nodded and looked at Jade.  
"We'll be okay, just lets..." Roxy said calming herself down. "Just take us there," She said, something in her voice, so sad. Dave nodded and looked at them, he told them to follow him. They walked close behind him  
"And Roxy," Dave said, not turning around. Roxy looked at the back of his head, "We'll find Rose," He said reassuringly. She swallowed hard.  
I know we will.


	7. F is for friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //throws up a chapter//  
> i'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like, fuck-butt long time ago. But I'm forcing myself to update more often, same with more one-shots to keep you people occupied. SO without further ado THE STORY.

Sollux sat there on the couch, being bored with Karkat. He groaned loudly and rolled on his side. So fucking bored, he thought. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Spongebob? ehh.. He lays there on his side, watching the talking squid that reminded him so much of Karkat, he groans again. He huffs and watches the stupid kid show.  
"F is for friends who do stuff together  
U is for you and me!  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blu-"  
Sollux turned the channel to something else a bit more interesting. Spongebob isn't that bad, he thought. But its pretty fucking boring with the old episodes.  
"A crazy break sickness breaks out in Michigan today! on top of the weather problems on there hands. A crazy riot took place in the flint mall today, causing several homicides and three suicides. People rushing out of the building and scattering the streets. People stealing from stores-"  
Sollux bites the inside of his cheek, turning the channel to a different news station. He heard a creaking noise and muted the TV, keeping himself quiet. Listening. He sat up, waiting for the noise to occur again.  
silence.  
He unmuted the TV.  
"I would like to introduce Jake English, a fellow victim in the riot today in flint mall. Jake, would you like to tell the public what you saw?"  
Sollux could of swore he heard another creaking noise.  
"Ello, I'm uh Jake. I was in the flint mall today for a few hours, a lot of other people were too. Everyone's power was out, so going to the mall gave people a smich of hope that there would be some heat light or food right? that was a bloody mistake, literally. There was a ruckus not even a moment later! people screaming, pushing, and some of them were bleeding out of ever pour. Some even..foaming from the mouth. I saw some couple on the third floor. The boy kissed the girl, and dropped her, thump dead. Then he jumped, thump dead.."Sollux growled when the TV went off. He clicked the power button a couple times. It didn't turn back on, he hopped off the couch and walked to the fridge, great. Crazy sick people starting a cluster fuck. Flint was like 6 hours away. He was worried for Karkat and Gamzee. Gamzee, maybe he could check up on Karkat. Karkat wasn't suppose to be in school right now anyways. Sollux patted his pockets, he could of swore he had it in his pockets... He sighed starting to the stairs, he mumbled under his breath. He walked into his room, grabbing his phone and closed the door. Hr descended down the stairs when he heard another creaking noise. He turned around, his foot barely touching the next step.  
"Hello?" he asked curiously.  
Silence.  
He stood there for a few moments, his heart beating out of trace, pounding in his ears.  
"Whoth there?" he asked, walking back up the stairs slowly. The only light in the house was the crisp foggy gray and blue sky. He walked up the stairs, being as quiet as a mouse. He stood in the hallway, the only thing between him and the noise was Karkat's door. He looked at the light that peered from under karkat's door and opened the hallway closet, grabbing a yellow broom.He walked to Karkat's room slowly, pushing open the door with the broom in case something happened. He hesitated before, kicking the door open, pointing the broom all around the room, as if defending himself from air. He looked around, lowering the broom, when he saw Karkat's window open, the curtains slapping around everywhere. He walked over to it, pushing it down slowly, until he heard the click that it was locked. He looked up at the ceiling, before turning to walk away. A man jumps out from behind Karkat's door, tackling Sollux.  
"FUCK," Sollux shouted, the man above him growling and hissing, his hand threatening to claw Solluxs' face. Solluxs' heart raced as he held the broom sideways in the mans mouth. The man screeched head butting Sollux, making him dizzy.  
"Thon of a bitch," Sollux said kicking the man in the stomach. The man fell back, his eyes pink and mouth foaming. Sollux turned and ran down the stairs, the man close behind. Sollux ran into the front room, jumping over the couch. The man stood at the other end, looking at Sollux dead in the eyes, which brought shivers.  
"Come get me," Sollux, the man smiled, foam dropping from his mouth. Sollux ran into the kitchen counter. there is still a dirty knife there from breakfast. He looked at the man on the other side of the counter, then the knife. He bounced softly looking at the two. He grabbed the knife and held it at the man.  
"Get me bitch," Sollux taunted. The man didn't seem to like that comment. The man screamed, running at Sollux. Sollux backed up against the counter and raised the knife. The man ran into Sollux, but stopped screaming when that nice blade penetrated his temple. The man dropped to his knees and face planted, making the knife go through his skull. Sollux panted, heart racing out of tune. He looked at the dead man before him, a scared look on his face. He could of killed me, Sollux thought to himself. He Grabbed his phone from his pocket, his hands bloody. He opened his contacts.  
Msg: Gamzee, get Karkat. Don't let him go to thcool, something bad is going down.   
To: Gamzee  
From:Sollux


End file.
